If Allen was a girl named Elena
by Attack 224
Summary: 1 story I made. It's about ur fav character Allen Walker in a girl's body. The summary sounds gay I know but the story is better. Trust me. Allen/Lavi, Allen/Kanda Lena/Lavi. Violence & action & romance& crap.CHAP 9'S UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: What if happen if Allen was a Girl…**_

For once many things could happen. One: I, as the author, would make her a tomboy because of Mrs. Hoshino Katsura. Two: There would be another female in the Dark Order. Three: Every one in the Order would be shock to find the girl not girly. (coughcough Like mecoughcough). Four: I would call her Alnita. And Five: Is it alright if I add in some of _my _characters, I mean come on it can't all DGM characters all the time you know what I mean? Alright here I go….

Elena Walker walked around the streets clueless. _Aw man, I'm lost again._

She hated that. She always gets lost and she was tired of that. She has past the place about a million times already. Some people that had past her had said hello to her and asked if she was lost, and she would always answered no. It would go like this "Good day, boy" "Good day,Sir" "Are you lost, son?" "No, Sir." So many people have called her a boy so much that she eventually decided to be and act like a boy. Except, she had found out, that pretending to be a boy turns out to be a pain. The bindings on her chest were and keeping a man's appearance was a pain. She didn't need to put on any make-up for this she already had the looks (except for the fact that she doesn't have facial hair or thousands of wrinkles). And also she really hates putting on make-up. Her master agreed with her about pretending to be a boy. "You are the most ugliest idiot apprentice I have ever happen to find about. Really you don't even have any ass." She sighed. "Timcanpy!" She yelled. "Timcanpy!" A sudden fluttering golem flew around her. Then it flew ahead of her. "Wait," -She ran after it- "Tim!" She ran and ran, chasing the little thing. When it finally stopped, she faced a steep cliff. Tim was flying upward. "Oh okay. You want me to climb…." She looked up and gulped. Man was that thing steep. Then she looked at Timcanpy. "Alright, anything to become an Exorcist." She took a deep breath a started to climb. "Why did they build a building on a place like this?" She complained as she struggled to pull herself up.

Komui Lee was in his office assigning a mission to a Exorcist. "I think you what to do after that don't you?" Komui asked. The Exorcist nodded and head off. "Good Luck" Komui added before the man left the office. Komui stared sadly at his coffee. He didn't like his job at all. In fact, if it wasn't for the death of his parents, he and his sister wouldn't be here. He would be working at a medical hospital in China, earning tons of money for helping out patients, seeing happy smiles on their faces. And his sister, Lenali, would be in school and working hard to take care of their parents. He took a gulp of coffee. But it didn't. And now he's stuck here, giving the residents of the Dark Religious Order death missions. He had only joined it for the sake of his sister.

"Hey, Komui!" A voice called out from the other section of the office. "Come here for a sec. You gotta see this." Komui went over to see all of the scientists surround around the security monitors. A tall, blacked haired, Chinese girl stood observing the boy who was, now walking towards the front gate.

"Who's the Kid?" Komui asked. "Outsiders aren't allowed here."

"I don't know." One of the scientist called Johnny said. "But he climbed up that cliff."

"He's coming over here." Another scientist said.

"Why didn't you stop him on that cliff?" Komui asked Reever.

"Well he doesn't seem like an outsider." Reever told him. Komui squinted. He was pretty much blind. It seemed like an eternity since he has ever gotten his glasses. "Really?"

"Brother, look." The girl who was observing the monitors pointed to the small, golden golem next to the boy. "The kid has General Cross's Golem with him."

"Excuse, me!" the boy was at the front gate, looking for the gate. "I was sent here by General Marian Cross. I'm Allen Walker. Umm.. Can I have a talk with the leaders here?"

"A acquaintance of the General?" Johnny asked himself.

"The guy's still alive?" Another scientist said. "I thought he was dead."

"Everyone thought he was dead." Said another.

"He said he was sent here."-Reever turned to Komui- "But have you heard anything, Supervisor?"

Komui took a long gulp of his coffee before answering." Nothing"

"Alright." Reever sighed. In the microphone he said to the boy. "Go take the Gatekeeper's motive examination."

Elena wondered where'd the voice came from and soon found out it was coming out from the large statue. She turned it and said "Nice to meet you." Suddenly, the huge statue stretched forward, an inch away from her nose. Then it spoke "X-ray examination. Determining subject is human or Akuma." Huge lights seemed to have blazed out of it's eyes and shone on Allen. _This was not what I have been expecting. _She thought.

"Why isn't anything showing up? Is he a bug or something?" the Gatekeeper kept scanning Elena for several minutes until he spotted the star scar on her face. Was it a star? Or a pentacle? The Gatekeeper decided it was a pentacle and sounded the alarm. "Get this guy OUT! He's CURSED!!! He has the mark of the pentacle. That's the sign of the Akuma! An ally of the Millennium Earl! Out! out! out! out!..."

"What?—Wait—No—"Elena was stuttering out words from her mouth. Inside the Order, scientists were in shock. How did that Akuma found the Exorcist's headquarters?

The Gatekeeper still was screaming its head off. "Spy alert! Spy alert! Spy alert!"

"Hey!"-Reever asked 65- "Have you alerted the other Exorcists in the castle?"

The cyborg turned to him and said "Don't worry about it." He turned to Lenali, then reported "Kanda's almost here." On the screen there was a man coming swiftly to the Gatekeeper to see what was wrong. Allen first thought when she saw the man was 'Is that a flying woman with a sword?' When the man landed on top of the Gatekeeper, Elena knew she was wrong and step back. It was a man with long sleek hair tied up into a ponytail with his drawn sword.

"You got some guts coming out here all by yourself." He had a mean, bossy, grave Japanese voice and his face was dead serious. That whole sentence alone scared Allen as she continued to stumble on her words.

"W-Wait a second, there's been a misunderstanding!"

The man acted he didn't hear her. He took out his sword (mugen) and muttered. "With my Mugen, I'll slice you in half." he jumped out the Gatekeeper's head and hit the floor with a bright light. It was such a force that Allen had to activate her own innocence. The man saw the claw and thought she was attacking. He raised his sword and sliced her arm. Elena stumbled back from the pain. She was shock when she saw the deep cut in the anti-akuma weapon.

"Y-you damage my arm." She said.

The man couldn't care less." What is that arm of yours?" He touched his mugen's blade.

"It's an anti-akuma weapon. I'm an Exorcist." Elena said firmly.

"What?" the man asked then turned to the Gatekeeper. "Gatekeeper!"

The Gatekeeper was still sobbing. "But I'm pretty sure I saw his pentacle! What would I do if he was actually an Akuma?"

"I'm human!" Elena banged on the gate. "I might be a little cursed, so? I'm still 100 human."

Again the man touched the blade of his mugen. "Very well then, we will know if you are an akuma or not after I checked your insides"He raised his sword, which began to have a yellowy glow, and said to. Elena "With my Mugen, I'll slice you in half." He charged at Elena who started twitch.

"Hey! W-w-wait! Please wait! I'm telling you I'm not your enemy. You should have gotten a letter of introduction from Master Cross. T-to a person named Komui!"

All at once, the man stopped, the sword barely an inch from Elena's eyes. She was staring at it like it was poisoned or something. In her head, the only words that seemed to enter her mind was _I'm going to die, I'm going to die_, and _I'm going to die._ She squished herself against the wall.

"From the General? A letter of introduction?" asked the man. He didn't lower his sword.

"Y-y-yeah to a person named Komui…" Elena said shakily. She stood frozen.

Inside the Science Department, Komui was just finishing his muffin when he heard that. Everyone in the room turned and stared at him. How embrassing it might have been. Komui immediately pointed to a random scientist and said "You, over there. Look through my desk."

The man stared at the mountains of scattered books, paperwork, bills, notes, letters, and personal items mounted on the desk. Cobwebs were found along with it. "That horrible---" The man twitched.

"Komui" Everyone groaned. The Chinese man took a look at the group and then said -"I'll help ya." -and went to search for the letter. Outside, the Japanese man hasn't lowered his sword down yet.

"Scary." Elena squeaked.

Komui picked up a few letters and read them off. "Is it this one? Nope, How about this one? No again. This one isn't either." All at once, the man next to Komui found the folded letter. It read to Komui, from Cross. "I found it, Supervisor!"

"Read it to me!" Komui commanded. With a shaking voice, the man read out loud. "Dear Komui. I am sending you a little brat named Allen Walker. Sincerely, General Cross Marian."- there was a long pause after that- "Well, there you go. I'm going to get more coffee." And went off.

"Geez, Komui, It would help one day if you clean your damn desk once in a full moon!" Reever yelled. Then he yelled into the microphone. "Gatekeeper, let them in."

At once, the huge steel doors opened, revealing the entrance to the Dark Order. But Elena and the man froze from their spots. Finally, the man, Kanda, withdraws his sword into his sheath and continued to stare at the girl with a dangerous look. Suddenly, a metal tray came out of nowhere, whacking Kanda's head very hard. Both turned to see a 17 years-old girl, in uniform, next to them. She had her shiny, sleek, black hair up into pigtails and wore the Dark Order's women uniform that included a black turtle-neck shirt, a very short miniskirt, and a pair of black boots. It made Elena jealous of the girl's hair. _I want that kind of hair, too_. She had told her Master about having long hair, before he said no, and you will look better with short hair. Elena hated wearing skirts and dresses. To her, it always feels discriminating. She had only wore a dress once, when she was a little girl. But then she found out that wearing pants are warmer, better to move in, doesn't show your scabby legs, and protects your legs from getting scratch from many plants and other miscellaneous things.

"Go in." Lenali pointed to the entrance with a mean look. "If you don't go in the door's going to close." Then she walked in. Kanda, still rubbing his head, and Elena, still scared to death, followed suit. The 2 huge, steel doors slammed behind them. Once all of them where inside, Linali turned and revealed a warm, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Dark Order." She said, holding the metal tray close to her chest. "I'm Linali Lee. And that-"she pointed to Kanda "-is Kanda." Elena decided to make friends with Kanda once and for all. Hesitantly, she offered a hand. "Nice to meet you" The man just gave her a cold mean stare.

"I don't touch cursed people" he left Elena shaking.

"Oh, don't worry about him"- Lenali said with her cheery smile-"You'll get used to that. Come-on I'll show you around and then you can meet my brother, Komui." She turned and left. Elena took a moment before following her iinto the Black Religious Order. A moment before entering her new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'K so like I hope you guys like it in full detail. This is really my first one. Please review. I don't really care if you put in you suck or anything


	2. Dreams

**2- The dream**

Over the next few months, Elena had made many new friends in the order and outside the world. She met the Science Department, and Lenali's crazy, and lazy brother, Komui. She also met one of the scientist's son, Jean; Miranda Lotto, a unlucky, unconfident, and scared lady, Allistar Krory, a emo vampire that was locked up in his castle for half of his life, and many more. Her best friends are pretty much Lenali and Lavi. Elena will never know why but she was very good at making friends with boys. Lavi was an red-haired, 18 years-old boy who was to be the next bookman. A bookman in the order was supposed to record the important times in history besides war and injustice. Elena thought she wouldn't have anymore fun by playing poker, but she actually met a poor man named Tyki and his friends on a train who was a pro player. She owned all of them. They were nice people who didn't swear or hit her when they lost. She hoped she would meet them again for another game.

A couple weeks ago, Komui assigned Lavi and 'Allen' to a mission in a village in Spain. He said something about flying animals, demented people, and supposedly an innocence that is controlling these things to happen. They set off immediately. During the trip, Elena learned that the red-hair was glued to the attracted ladies. He followed them everywhere and he while he flirted, he offered some to Elena, who (obviously) declined.

"Lavi," She said one day after they completed the mission and retrieved the innocence. "We have to concentrate on finding that stupid finder." Somewhere during the travel, their finder got lost. How in the world does a finder gets lost? No one may never know. The drunken boy giggled, "Sure-_hic-_ Allen." Lavi sat holding, a beer bottle, and bare-chested next to 'Allen'.

"Holy cow, your Gramps is right, without someone to control you, you're a mess." Elena pinched her nose. Lavi sniffed himself and went to go get a shower. "Hey Allen," He called. "If you want tomorrow, I can do your hair and dress you up for the ladies."

"God, you are such a pretty boy." She closed the book she was reading. "I can do my own hair. And we're going to go look for that village tomorrow." Lavi didn't answer, so Elena guessed that he was in the showers already. She looked at the clock. _A quarter to eleven. Better go to bed._ She thought. She went to the other bathroom and started to change into her pajamas.

After a while, in bed, she dreamt about many strange things. She dreamt that she was sitting in a room, with nothing but big white walls and indoor hallways. There was no window, no door except a mirror. She sat there looking at the window staring at the person who was everything that she had wanted to be. There she was wearing a beautiful blue, sapphire dress that followed her curves. It matched with her eyes. Her long, brown hair was tied up high into a ponytail. She was beautiful.

Suddenly, there were boys all around her. Cute and hot boys, all checking her out, and making her blush very much. Then one of the boys came to her, a tall, red-haired boy, with one sparkling green eye, the other patched up like a pirate. He snatched her from under and held her. Elena, right now, was bright red. Around her everything and everybody disappeared. She and Lavi were under a clear night sky, with the full moon. They were standing on a bridge under sparkling, glittering water that reflected a castle. It was so romantic. She thought. Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest and she knew Lavi heard it but he said nothing. They both closed their eyes as he pulled her close to his body and their lips met. His lips were warm, and she was living in a fantasy. She wanted this to last. It was a moment she couldn't forget. It was so vivid, so clear; she wondered if it was even a dream. The next thing she knew, she was falling into a empty black space. Akumas and monsters tear at her, ripping at her pretty dress and burning her long hair.

Soon enough she landed hard into a graveyard hill. _Oh no. Not this again._ She tried to get up but there were chains on her, binding her wrists and legs. Her hair was burned short as a boy and she felt weak beyond all reasons. There was Lenali crying and screams and yells of the people she knew and innocent people somewhere. There was one voice that made her body shook with fear, rage, and disappointment.

"_Now Mana Walker, kill the girl and wear her!"_ She felt a burning pain against her left eye and a akuma charging at her. _Mana, NO!!! _

Light burst out of nowhere, murdering her eyes. She tried to sit up straight up couldn't. She was covered in cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest, bed sheets tangled up around her body, and breathing hard.

"Allen." Elena turned to look at a shocked Lavi. "Are you all right? What happened?"

She tried to say something but it ended up as a rasped request for water. Lavi help propped her pillows and sit up. Later as she drank down the water and recovered from her nightmare, she spotted Lavi was staring at her as she had never seen before. "Lavi, are you okay?" she asked "You're drooling." _Or am I still dreaming?_ Elena suddenly noticed something. Lavi was staring at her chest. Immediately she pulled the covers over it blushing in a light red color.

"It's not what you think." The words came out of her mouth like a stinky odor. He was still drooling. Finally he said softly. "How come you never told me?" _Oh crap._


	3. perverted rabbit

: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PERVERTS, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND SEX!!!!\ 

You've been warned.

* * *

**3- The Perverted Rabbit**

Lavi was still staring at her incredulously. "How come you never tell me?" Elena couldn't seem to handle the look on his face, so she hid under her blanket. Apparently while she was asleep, she activated her innocence to fight off the 'monsters'. Not only did she rip her shirt open but she also smacked Lavi across the room. Elena didn't know what to say next. Lavi knows. And when Lavi knows, everyone knows. Cursed his big mouth.

"Allen." She felt a warm hand over her and his face came in view. "Answer my question." He pulled her out from under the covers. Elena blushed as he looked at her ripped shirt. "Allen." He said it so calm and yet it hurts so much getting caught. Elena swallowed. It was going to be hard to explain this.

"I-I-I don't know." Her throat was all of a sudden dry again, and she wondered why was it so hard to talk to Lavi. They were friends. There isn't anyone who she knew that can solve things like him.

"Look. Lavi." She started. "I'm so sorry for not telling you. I-I just…"

He looked at her with a confused look, like he was trying to see what she was thinking. "Give me reasons."

"Can I just tell you tomorrow? I'm sleepy."

"Maybe, but I'd like to hear it now."

She took in a deep breath." Okay tomorrow then."

"Now." He sat down next to Allen. Then grinning he said. "Or else." He reached out to touch her. Fortunately, Elena knew that grin too well, but then she wasn't ready for what is happening next. Lavi had experience of making love. Immediately she smacked him right across the face. He didn't let go of her, but he did had a red mark on his face. "Dang girl, you slap hard." He stilled had the evil grin. Soon enough, he laid her out. He made sure she didn't fight back. (Allen) Elena, feeling so violated, squirmed and tried to moving her arms. It didn't work.

"Since you have been dressed up as a guy for x amount, I guess this your first time." Lavi licked his mouth. "No wonder, you look too cute for a boy. At first I thought I was going gay, you know, 'cuz I never felt like this before." He bent over her. Elena was flattered. Someone said she was cute. For the first time EVER. Maybe she should just give up pretending as a boy. Maybe she should just tell everyone in the Order about this and dress up like Lenali. Maybe she should do that and gain her confidence as a girl. She wanted to be bold and not as shy as before when she was a little girl. Elena thought of this. Before she was a lonely girl, whose parents despised her so much, they threw into the streets. She had no friends because everyone made fun of her and her deformed arm. She could still remember the boy that called her a whacko. How tempting she wanted to hit him. She was somewhat exactly like that unlucky lady named Miranda Lotto. She always thought to herself, "_why does everyone hates me so much?"_ "_Why can't I get this right?" _Why, why, why. Eventually a little accident happened, and she was soon the daughter of a clown. The 14th was like her own father, who actually loved her for what she is.

What brought her back to reality is Lavi's wet, lustful lick across her neck.

"God, Lavi why are you doing this?" She shook her head away. "Go fuck someone else." He smiled evilly.

"I never notice your nice, big tits." He was ignoring the question." He licked her again. She gasped. "Stop"

He continued down. Couldn't handling anything anymore, Elena did a head butt on the red-hair. And the two both got a headache.

"Lavi stop." She pushed him away and roll to one side of the bed. He groaned from the pain.

"Just give some reasons." he said softly. "I'll string them together. I'll promise I won't tell anyone."

She picked herself up and took a deep breath. "One, there are always people after girls."

He looked at her confusingly. "What kind of people?"

"You know the ones that rapes and licks. People like you." Lavi smiled nervously. He sat up.

"Two, I'll admit that boy clothes are quite comfortable. And that they help hide my scars." Women wearing pants were illegal at this time (I know it sucks, girls, but it's true). And if a women is found cursed, they shall be condemned as witches. (I did my history homework.) Having short, white hair, a long scar across one eye, a left red-crimson arm, and a strange attraction of destorying demons is definately under the catagoriy or witches.

"Third, This helps me bulid up my charactor and friends." It felt funny saying like that. Elena thought. "I can't seem to play with the other girls. And I was always... lonely." There was a long silence. Then..

"That's it?" asked Lavi "You were so afraid of being accused of being a witch and tired of being lonely, that you just finally decided to become one of us." Elena nodded, nervously.

"But you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"You tell everyone's secrets. Everyone knows that."

"I only keep the very personal ones. Like yours." he looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." He yawned.

"But first can we go back to sleep? Tomorrow's a long day, not to mention we still have to find that stupid finder." Elena said.crawling back into her bed. "I'm taking a shower first thing in the morning."

* * *

Guys, I am very very very sorry for the crappiness and shortness. I know that you guys want a good long story but you'll have to wait next time. I have a pile of projects, essays, multi-paragraphs, and alot more to do, so if you guys want to help me, go for it. See ya.

* * *

Forgot the preview:

Next time, it'll be what Miranda snd Lenali's turn. What will happen when they return from to the Order. Just wait couple of weeks, people, I can only work on the story on weekends.


	4. a letter to Mr Earl

NOT A CHAPTER

Tuesday, Jan. 5, 2008

Dear Mr. Millennium Earl

Fuck you.

You are no more than a freaking fat- assed man who spreads death and fear over us. Even today in the 21 century. We decided that since the Dark Religious Order failed to stop you, this letter will influenced you about many things.

Go get a freaking fitness job. We mean seriously. You go around the world, showing your fat- assed face everywhere to people who really don't care on a tiny umbrella. In fact I don't even know how the annoying umbrella can even carry you or why the people even look at you. Damn you, Hoshino Katsura, for making this hideous creature a part of your wonderful anime/ manga.

Stop freaking spreading your shit everywhere. It's bad enough everyone has to see you fugly face.

Thank you for reading.

Love the entire human socialtity

* * *

I have a question : Would you guys have LenaliXLavi or LenaliXAllen?

Really important!!!!


	5. AALLen?

I have read your comments people. And first of all I will present the winning pairs of the story. Leanly Lee will be making out with...(opens envelope)...(sigh)... _that _perverted, red-haired, SOB), rapist of a rabbit. Yeah, you all know who I'm talking about. Luckily, Komui came prepare with loaded Weapons Of Mass Destruction. (Grins evilly). LenaXLavi doesn't come in until, like, in chapter. 6. I just wanted to know before you guys start asking me about a whole lot of crap.

* * *

4- **A...Allen??**

In the city of London, three figures silently made their way to Ireland. One of them was a finder, dressed in bright yellow. The other two were both exorcists. One of the black figures was Lenali Lee. At sixteen, she was a tall, beautiful, gentle, Chinese girl with a innocence that can smash twenty-two thousand monster trunks stuck on top of each other. She had found her innocence, the dark boots, at a very young age. The Dark Boots was a offensive type- she could use it as much as she wanted to without getting tired. It allowed her to fly in the sky, and smash to the ground like a meteorite. She was very determined to find and get what she wanted. And with a overprotective, butt lazy, genuine of a brother, she didn't have to be that determined.

Miranda Lotto, the other exorcist, was a darkened, gloomy, unlucky 22 years-old woman. She had a incredible innocence- she had the power to reverse, stop, and basically manipulate time. But unlike Lenali, her innocence was a defensive type- Miranda could use it as much as she needed to, but the more longer it takes to reverse or recover time, the more energy she waste. That is until she is left exhausted and on the floor, taking in all the effects of the time record. She was a easily scared kind of person, she blames herself for everything. Maybe now she will realize that she isn't the only one with her kind of problems.

The two exorcists were on a mission to recover an innocence very near Ireland. Not too far from London and not too far from Ireland. As the 3 walked around the streets, people stop to gaze upon them. They were strange people. None of the townspeople have seen a Asian residence before nor a Gothic, German woman. Their finder, Sham Chan, got the most attention. It was strange to see a man dressed in bright yellow on a bright sunny day. A small boy and girl came out of one of the shops to play with their new toys. They took no notice of the group until the toy airplane model hit Miranda's head. The lady picked it up, rubbing her head, and gave it to the children, telling them to watch where they threw things. They smiled meanly and stuck their tongues at her. Then they left, following their mother. Miranda had a face that anyone could recognize. Before, she was a shy, ugly, unlucky and clumsy lady who had no friends. Now she was a shy, ugly, unlucky, and clumsy lady who had people who, now, had others care for her.

The three continued down the streets, glancing at items on sale.

* * *

_Maggie's POV_

I never remember having a superpower. I believed in it but I know it'll never happen. Everyone knows that, Duh. But in books, they always mention a person having a superpower. A person with a power such as flying or be able to go through walls. I really wish I have a superpower. If I did have one, I would use it to destroy the person sitting right in front of me. There were four girls sitting in front of me in class. They all dressed in very expensive clothes, they all think they're cool, and they all seem to make everyone stupid and worthless. They also thinks I'm too weird and stupid and clumsy. Actually, everyone at school thin ls I'm too weird, stupid, clumsy, and worthless. Me and some teachers _know_ I'm not worthless or stupid. Everyone made fun of me at least a bazillion times, and all of them ended up in fights with me. All except the teachers, headmaster, and the four girls in front of me. If I died right now, everyone would celebrate my death with fireworks and parties. Maybe even my parents would. I'm the most hated kid in the world.

So as I have mentioned before, I was sitting behind four girls. All which I hate. Especially the girl in front of me, Michelle. God, I hate her so much, I just want to get up step on her new sparkling shoes, yank her hair up, punch her in the face, take a gun and shoot her one million times, decapitate her body throw them in a incarcerate, stuff them in a brown bag, attach the bag to a horse so he can shit on it, then leave the fucking, shitty, ashes in a wide meadow for God's wrath upon it. BUT...it's not going to happen today, because today is Valentine's Day. And I never thought that I, as the most hated kid in the world, would have a secret admirer. To me it's incredible. I am pathetic, ugly-looking, unlucky, clumsy four-eyed freak who can't do anything right. Yep. People, meet Maggie Foto, the world's most stupidest 15 years-old kid. I know I'm not stupid, but so many people have told me that, that I have suddenly believed it. Sometimes. I also had a problem with my eyesight, that's why I don't know where and what things are.

SO I was sitting in a class, full of mental-cased kids. I _was. _I am now, in the schoolyard, fighting a boy taller than me. The guy was like panting badly, with a bruise marring his face, and had a bloody nose. I, on the other hand, had sweat pouring over me, a million scratches across my face, a large, bloody mark across my arm and my left eye. The guy had a blade and I had nothing. And I forfeited. Helllloooo?!!! The guy had a BLADE.

Apparently, I 'accidentally' punched Michelle in the face, and her boyfriend showed up. I couldn't help it. I got so fussed up at getting yelled and made fun of I guess I took it out on her. It doesn't really matter, though, she's still okay and I feel really good. Next time, I really hope I can stuff her face down the toilets like she told the other kids to. I feel really bad for those kids who had to go through the same thing like me. Maybe someday, we can join a team to destroy Michelle and her bulling friends to the center of the earth.

I washed my face, bandaged my arm and then walked home alone (I didn't bring enough bandages for my eye). I felt a tremendous rage of anger and yet somewhat, relief. I reach for my hat and realized it wasn't there. The guy must have torn it off of my head while trying to elbow me in the face. The only reason why I have to wear a hat is because I have an unusual hair color. My parents were shock to find me one morning on my 10th birthday with a darkened, white hair. Happy Birthday. For the next 5 years, I had to cut my hair short (up to the back of my neck) and wear a stupid- looking hat every time I go outside. I wish there was something that could help me paint my long, thin, black hair again (hair dye wasn't invented back then bakas). I want to be like the other girls. I want to have long, thick, black and at least have a pretty- looking dress for once.

I know it will never happen but I hope it will. I hope someday, I'll have a chance to get out this rotting world of lies and be myself for once. I want to leave my school, my family, and my home for a couple of days just to see the real life with real people who doesn't make fun of others for trying to be what they are. And then I bumped into a someone. A someone dressed in a black dress and had pigtails.

* * *

Lenali couldn't stop herself from staring at the marvelous items on display in the shops. Neil, the finder, kept pulling her away from the windows and doors and reminded her about the mission. 

"Maybe after the mission, you and Miranda can buy all the things you want." said Neil, walking away. Lenali sighed and took once more to the fabulous dress. Then she turned around. Before she know it a person bumped into her knocking her to the ground. At first sight she thought she saw white hair on the kid's head.

"I-I'm so sorry, ma'am." The kid apologized acouple of times before helping her to her feet. Lenali looked around to see Miranda and Neil coming back to her. Lenali stared at the child before her.

White hair, a cut through the left eye, blue eyes, about the same size. _Allen-kun? _But there's something wrong with him...

"Allen!" Miranda called. Even she thought that the poor child was Allen. "What are you here for? Aren't you suppose to be on a mission with Lavi?"

The child looked confused. "What...?"

"Allen?" Lenali asked softly. She looked the child and realized her mistake. It wasn't Allen. The mistake was clear. The _girl _stood confused as Miranda and Neil came over.

"Mr. Walker?" Neil asked. The girl got ticked when he said Mr. and she told the guy face to face. Her voice was very raspy and hoarse as if she have been in a recent fight of scream-a-thon.

"What is wrong with you guys? I'm not Allen or whatever." She said. Lenali suddenly gave a small giggle. "Hey, lady what 'cha laugh about?"

"I-I-I'm sorry." Lenali managed out."but you look so much like a boy." Suddenly as if that sentence had bitten her, the girl's face grew very dark. For a second there, Lenali forgot the fact that that isn't Allen Walker. That darkened look reminded her about all the times she and he went through. Especially those times when they faced off that little devil, Road Camelot. The girl walked past the 3 without saying anything.

"Nice going, Miss Lenali." Neil said sarcastically.

She turned to him. "You're the one who called her Mister."

"Guys, let's not get all angry at each other." Miranda said. "We've got a mission on our hands."

The three nodded and continued down the streets.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOO frigen sorry for the longest wait up EVER!!!! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. 


	6. Meet Tyki Mick

**Note-** Have you guys notice there is no action, no akumas? Well that's going to change today, my good friends. Since you guys picked Lavi X Lenali, I'm going to have to go with Kanda X Allen.. oops.. I mean Elena. If you guys have any thoughts on pairs or anything give me a heads up. 'kk. BTW- Komui's WMD costs $7999 and 1 cent per ammo/

**WARNING: HAS LOVE THOUGHT AND STRONG LANGUAGE

* * *

6- Meet Tyki Mick**

Right after a taste of what Lavi is going to do to her, Elena decided to go home as fast as possible. That is until she realized Lavi wasn't interested in her. It was if that night never happened. He could walk up next to her and talk to her like she was still Allen. (I've lost it. I'm referring Elena as Allen now. Sorry but it'll catch on later). Except for breakfast. Allen was gulping down her usual huge plate of food when she felt her pants going down. She suddenly fell backward and gave a small shriek. As she land on the floor her pants slid off up to her knees and Lavi looked up looking very guilty. He gave a smile and apologized to her. Allen kept her eyes wide open from that breakfast and on. But nothing seemed to happen after that.

It was about late morning when the two decided to leave. The walked through the roads and outskirts of Barcelona. And then they walked in to the city. Everyone and everything was so busy and so full of life, Allen couldn't believe her eyes. Lavi on the other hand didn't seem to noticed. He was thinking of something else, maybe even of someone. Allen could only guess that Lavi missed Lenali. Lenali was all he talked about when he missed her and he was now blabbering about how he and his girlfriend went here before. Allen sighed, it could take awhile before he got over it. She did see Lavi and Lenali make-out several times before and she can understand the love of each other. What she didn't understand is the fact that why talk about her and the times that they hang out when you clearly missed each other.

"Hey Lavi!" she called as soon as her eyes were on a pretty new dress.

"What?" He glanced over to her .

"I wanna buy that new dress." Lavi instantly started laughing.

"Yeah, right, Allen. Come on, I know you won't look good in that dress."

Allen gave a scowl. "Wjy not?"

Lavi gave another laugh. "Are you kidding me? White, short hair? A scar on your face? You're not the type that guys find pretty. I mean you have a great body, don't get me wrong," He added when he saw a slap coming. "But your hair and face has to be..umm...'fixed'."

She gave him a 'I don't give a care, you rabbit' stare.

"I have a idea." She smiled. "I buy that dress and you buy me make-up and a wig."

"Why me buy the dress and the wig?"

"'Cuz you're the one that mentioned it first." Lavi groaned.

Allen began to enter the shop before a loud piercing scream came reaching to their ears. Immediately, the two came running to the scene. People were running, pushing and screaming to get away from the 5 akumas. There were shootings everywhere, killings everywhere. The level twos grinned when they saw two idiots coming toward them. They aimed their guns at them, ready to fire when they got close enough. The grin quickly faded when they saw the all too familiar black exorcist's coats and crest.

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" 2 down, 3 more to go. As Lavi smash the demons, poisonous gases spilled everywhere and Allen was forced to sweep people into her giant claw. She pushed them far away from the gas as far as possible. It wasn't as far enough as she thought. Exorcists can stand the gas that the Akuma produced when they die, but for normal humans, it was unfortunates. They were so many people in the way. All she could do was yell on the top of her voice "Everyone, get out of here, NOW!!"

* * *

A tall, dark man ina suit walked down the alley eating a apple. It was his 3rd apple and yet he still was hungry. He couldn't stand it. He had to steal something to eat now otherwise it would be a torture to go on any further. He continued to walk through the alley until he smelled something rotting. Something rotting and something evil. He sniffed and a wave of vomit came out of him. _Damn Akumas_, he thought. He ran to wards the smell. Pretty soon enough, he could hear people screaming and crying and... what was that sound? Tyki strained his ear to hear. (Heh it rhymes). It was a sound of a hammer hitting the floor hard and a someone yelling. He thought for a moment. _What kind of hammer makes that much of a noise? Surely, it can't be that big unless_... 

"Exorcists." That one word came out of his mouth like a stinky odor. People were pushing against him now and he could see a large, black hammer and a large, white, scaly claw. Tyki stood there, frowning, watching the 2 exorcists.

* * *

"That's it."

"Black or brown?"

"I like brown better."

"Alright then." Lavi went into the shop and serveal moment later came out with a shopping bag.

"Here's your wig." He muttered. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hope someone $#s$ on it."

"Excuse me?" Allen looked at him. Lavi shook his head and gave her the bag.

"Can we go now?" Lavi whined.

"I have to try it on first." Allen went to the store. "Just wait awhile." She pointed to one of the outside restaurants. "I'll meet you there."

After the two finished killing the Akumas, Allen went back to buy the long-sleeved, snazzy dress and made Lavi brought the makeup kit and wig. She smiled once she put on these things, no one will even recognize her. She bet not even Lavi. Allen put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror (teh, sounds so funny). Not even she could recognize herself. There was another person on the other side of the mirror. A tall, browned hair, blued eyed young lady that followed her every move. There wasn't even a mark of her scar. Allen felt funny. She was so use to see her boy-ish side that she felt weird. Anyways, she grabbed her items into her bag and walked out of the store. She looked around nervously for Lavi. He was sitting several blocks away from her. Allen ws no longer Allen. She was now Elena. She was now all girly. She made her way over to the restaurant, very shyly. A tall, dark man suddenly came out of nowhere and bumped into her and her bags were on the ground. (Classic :p)

"Excuse me, ma'am." He said, picking her bag up.

"Umm... thanks, Mister." Elena looked at him with suscpesion. There was something awfully familiar about this guy.

"Ma'am?" He held out her shopping bags. She blinked and took them.

"Do I know you from somewhere..?" She stopped herself. If she was going to ask that question, she could be talking to anyone. She coud be even talking to some of the people that knows her as a boy.

"Excuse me?" The man looked at her, confusingly. His eyes fell on her left hand. Elena followed his graze. Quickly, she hid her hand under her sleeve. "My, my." Elena instantly reconized that voice. It was the poor, poker guy on the train on that mission to help out Krory. Except the guy didn't look poor nor he was on a train. He was in a suit with a tall hat.

"Tyki?" She blurted out. _Oh that was nice you idiot! Elena, Why'd you do that? _Tyki Mick stared at her for a long time.

"How'd you know my name?" He finally said. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Well, I.. I have this friend of mine." She began, "He's met you before, I think. Goes by the name Allen Walker. Do you know him, by any chance?"

Tyki looked at her strangely and said, "Yeah, I know _him_." Then, he stared at her, face-to-face. Elena neverously glanced over to Lavi. He was really getting impatient. Oh, well, That's what you get for taking a home-sick guy on a trip.

"Are you guys related by any chance?" Tyki asked. People still didn't notice the two. To them, it was just another father and daughter case.

"Well, umm --"

"Because you look alot like Allen Walker." He suddenly reached and began inspecting her left hand. Elena, shocked to see him do that, pulled away. He didn't let go. "My, my even have the same red hand."

By that time it was too late. "What's up, _Allen._" He gave a smile. "Fancy, meeting you here."

Elena was in shock. "H-how did you--?"

"I know that voice anywhere plus a red, cheating hand, you don't even stand a chance. I don't have good eyes though."-Elena took a step back.- "but I do have good listening skills." Elena would've kicked him, but her dress was short and that could cause a commotion.

"Great. You got an A. I have to go somewhere right now, so let me go, please." She tried to pull away, but Tyki's grip was like iron. She turned to Lavi. He was now getting out of his seat and walking toward the exit. "Lavi! wait." That last sentence caught Tyki and he put his arms around Elena. He pulled her very close to his body. Feeling very disgusted, she tried to pull away. It didn't work.

"Come on _Allen."_ He muttered into her ear. "We've got a date together." He dragged her down the streets. _NO!, no no no no! I don't wanna go on a date with you. I wanna go home!_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lavi looking around for her.

"LAVI, HELP!"

* * *

Lavi's Pov (very short)

I could NOT believe it! That gender confused bitch told me to stay in this smelly fish store and then ditched me. Gah!! I wanna go home. I wanna go and see Lenali. _Dammit!!!_

I got up and headed towards the door. And just as I did, I noticed a tall, dark, very formal man pulling a very, pretty young girl. I didn't want to flirt around right now. I just want to go fetch Allen and yell in his freakin' face, YOU DITCHED ME YOU GOD (beep) (beep), mother(beep)!!!

But this scene wasn't right. It seemed like the man was _forcing_ the girl to go with him or something. Then again, Barcelona might be known for daughters running away from their fathers. I decided to not take any chances and go look for Allen. And then that's when I noticed what the girl was wearing. A long-sleeved, sapphire colored, snazzy dress. That was the same dress that Allen brought. I looked at the girl. Her father (I guess it was her father) was now dragging her down the streets. I couldn't help but to go over there and say stop. And I kind of did. Except the words were "Lavi! Help!"

It took me a moment to realize it was Allen. I turned around and around to see his face (I don't care anymore. Allen's gender-confused) but I never saw him. I ran over to the spot where the father/daughter were a looked around there. I never did find him. But I know one thing though, Allen was in trouble. Big trouble.

* * *

You Happy with me now people????!!! I 'm gonna start updateing lilke every 2 weekends from now so be prepare. Hahahaha Tyki. I'm so sorry Allen. and you too Lavi. Don't worry though, you'll see your beloved Lenali soon enough. I wonder what am I to do with Allen and Tyki. I'm trying to go as fast as possible with the story and yet in full detail. T'is hard.

Next time? (I blanked out, sorry) Put anything you'd like with Tyki's date.


	7. A world gone wrong, Duh

It's offical... I've gone crazy. Insane with homework and essays, and exams, and high school, fan- things and Obession. I blame the Universe for all the bad things happened to me and the story. This includes the updating. So, god(beep) you you mother (beep), lazy- (beep, jack(beep), (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep). I finally know what to do with Tyki and his date. Originally I was thinking Tyki dragged Allen away and Lavi comes to the rescue. But I found my inspiration. Lavi belongs to Lenali so you guys said. RATED T NOW!! Btw.. This takes place around the episode 35-37 where Kanda, Marie, and Daishya go to Spain.

* * *

**7- A WORLD GONE SO WRONG** (_That tells alot of the story already, duh)_

So Elena is being forced to go with Tyki, helplessly. YEAH RIGHT. Elena wanted to activate her innocence to bitch-slap the jackass. But by that time the two reached town central and she was left with 2 option. One, kick the shit out of Tyki, a Noah, and kill her idenity, the citizens, and the property. And two, go along with Tyki and hope he turns into a ally or somewhere private. Only then, can she finish the urge of what she wanted to do. Until then, all she could do was hit him with her shopping bag. He seems to read her mind. And so they went into a house. Only it wasn't a house. It was a inn. A very crowded inn.

Tyki went upstairs taking her with him. As he lock the door, her eyes widen at the first-class, elegent room. She relaxed a little and took a few steps forword. Suddenly, a hand whipped out of no where and twisted her arm backwards. _What the--?_ She cried in pain as her eyes met dark, cold, black eyes. A big, meaty hand pushed her closer into his chest, basically trying to feel the two lumps on her body. His grip was like steel iron on her arm.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, trying pullling away. He wouldn't let go. Instead, he pushed his lips aganst hers_. OH (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!! __You're asking for it buddy_. Her knee collided into his cough, cough thingg and he doubled back. Immediately, she ran for the door. Elena burst through the door and looked for downstairs. Except there was no downstairs. There was nothing actually, just a black abyss. Okay I was just joking. It gets boring when you try to write a long, serious story.

Elena was about to run downstairs until she, again felt the strong, meaty hand, on her shoulder. "Innocence, activate!" _Rip!_ Her dress ripped. The left sleeve was gone and her bra stuck out. _Dammit_ she muttered as she smack Tyki against the wall. People soon peeked out of their doors to see what was wrong. Instantly they shut and lock their door, to hide from the violence. Elena ran downstairs and out of the exit, ignoring the people staring at her. When she reached half way towards a block corner, she slowed down and turned to look back for Tyki. _Gah! I hate that guy._

_Crash!_ Again with the bumping. Elena fell down in a daze. "Oh my," A soft, surprised, and kind voice said. A hand reached out to help her. "I'm sorry miss. I should have seen better." He pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

_"Che_, Yeah right." said a harsh, cruel, annoyed voice. Elena immediately knew that voice. It was that same voice she had met when she first joined the Order.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" the short person next to him said. He had his hood on so she couldn't really see his face.

"Kanda?" She blurted out. Then she clapped her hands to her mouth_. Man, I'm being a big mouth like Lavi again_. Then it hit her. Lavi. He was still waiting for her at the resturant.

"What did you say?" The old man asked. His face resembled a old, kind, ordinary grandfather with a white-ish, black, curly hair and a mustace. Elena knew better that. He was probably a general. That was the first thing she noticed, his uniform. Instead of sliver lined, it was gold with a gold flowered cross.

"I-I'm a little lost." She began. She picked up her bag, upside down. The contents spilled out. Eyes narrowed at the black coat.

"Exorcist." The old man muttered. "You're a exorcist." He smiled. "Well, why aren't you wearing your uniform, Miss?"

"Ummm...er.." Elena was lost for words.

"Just put the coat on." Kanda muttered sharply. She followed his instruction.

"I-I need to find m-my er... partner." she stammered.

"It's okay. You can join our group." The hooded man said. "We'll help you find your... partner."

"Okay."

"I'm Daisyha." He held out a hand. "Daisyha Barry." He turned to point at his other two campanions. "That's Kanda." The long-haired, Japanese scoffed. "He's my best buddy." He whispered in her ear. "And that's Marie." The short, dark nearly bald man smiled at her. Elena smiled back neverously.

"I'm Foire Tiedoll." The old man said.

"Are you a general?"

_"Duh_," Kanda scoffed again. "Let's go and forget the lady."

"Kanda," the general said to Kanda like he was a little child. "Haven't I teach you how to polite?"

Kanda gave another scoff and a curse before turning away. Marie sighed.

"Excuse his manners, Miss." He said. "By the way what is your name?"

"All--" Elena stopped herself. She was so used to answering Allen that she nearly forgot that she was still 'undercover'. "It's Elena. Elena Walker." She did not see what was wrong with saying her real name. And there was alot of people whose last name was Walker.

"Very well, Elena." Tiedoll said. "Daishya, Marie, make her feel welcome."

* * *

"You have got to be fucken kidding me." Kanda finally said after she told the group who she was looking for. "That red-haired _thing_ is on a mission with you?"

It was actually. While Tiedoll and Marie is out sketching and enjoying the scene, Daishya volenteered to help Elena search for Lavi. He also volenteered Kanda. It was nearly evening.

"It's not that bad, Kanda." Daishya said. "Come 'on." He turned to Elena. "So, Where'd ya last seen him?"

"In a resturant." She pointed to the place. "Botafumerio Moncho."

"Mi amour." He replied. He turned to Marie and Kanda. "Let's go."

"Oh come-on." Kanda gave a very mean stern look. "Daishya, we're exorcists, NOT some damn search party."

"Kanda." Marie muttered.

* * *

(The other story)

As Miranda and Lenali walked down the busy streets, they thought about the girl they had just met. Why does she look like Allen so much?? Maybe she's related to him or something. Or maybe she's his best childhood friend. If she is, then how come Allen never told them about her? Lenali thought to herself quietly.

As the sun sets down the horizion, the three figures slipped into a motel. The city was now way behind them. At least 2 miles. Miranda laid in bed fast asleep, while Lenali as usual tossed and turned. The two exorcists slept while their finder discuss a small, old rumor with the old innkeeper.

"So do you think it's real?" Neil asked. The innkeeper nodded. "And it happens every...?"

"Every half moon." he replied. "Just about..." he looked at his watch. "Now."

Neil glanced at the window and saw large figures emerging from the darkness.

"I won't go out there by now." the innkeeper said. "To be safe, better get your guns and knifes ready. But they never make it past the fences." He turned and left. 

"Do they go to the city?"

"Yeeaahh, I think." Neil turned to the window again. 2 miles wasn't that far from the city. Best if awaken the exorcists. And he did. Soon enough the 3 headed down to the city again, tired and senses unsharpen. Seven pairs of eyes watched them from behind_. They_ were following them, waiting a chance to attack. And when they did, they'll get the innoncence. _All three _ innonence. The seven had found 2. Who was the third?

* * *

I'm sorry, guys. I know the story is is bad, perverted and is going nowhere but don't worry I make it better, If I haven't lost any interest in it.


	8. in the case of the nightmares

**I'M NOT DEAD YET!!!**

**CHAPTER WHATEVERS -NUMBER-I-AM-ON: MAGGIE**

_dream journal #6_

I've always had really, really this horrible nightmare and often awake in the middle of the night screaming. But this one was different. I have been having this same dreaming over and over again for the last three months. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe not. Either way I was going to relive that nightmare in reality pretty soon. This is what I had dreamt.

I was walking down this one narrow and empty street. It was very dark for there were no streetlight, nothing. It was also raining, deep washing rain with a deep fog. I felt the temperature was about 24 degrees Fahrenheit. The world was empty and I wondered to myself how did I managed to get here in the first place. I looked down at myself with a surprise.

Blood. Everywhere. It was on my soft blue dress and on my shoes. I felt pain on my knees and arms and my face but I couldn't tell. Something was preventing me from doing so. I suppose fear for I also felt cold sweat on me. Crimson liquid was on the knife I held tightly. In all I felt horrible. But horrible wasn't enough. I felt like I had done something. Something more terrible than the usual fistfight and verbal abuses. I had killed someone.

It was of pure agony that I fought myself from fainting. I kept telling myself, swearing under my breath; _no, I haven't killed anyone, no!_ But in truth I was dening myself over and over again. I was walking and now began to run. I just kept running down the street. Downt the empty rundown gravel. Suddenly, I stopped in front of a mirror. Just one of those plain looking mirrors nothing more, nothing less. A simple tool for one to see one self and one's life and secrets. Sometimes secrets are better kept within. But I had no secrets, nothing. And what scares me the most was that I saw myself.

At first, I thought I had saw a zombie, a living corpes; for the girl in the mirror was as good as any. Her long whote tresses were cuttted at odd places- some short here, some long there. Her face was filled with such a fear, pain, and axiouity that it terrified me even more. She was covered in sweat and blood, and her skin (oh her skin) was the color of death. She was paled as death with a few missing parts. A giant chunk of her left cheek was rottening away and I nearly screamed when I saw that her bare legs were nothing but a yellow-ish, blood stain bones.

I nearly died of fright. Nearly screamed out of my mind. But then, I caught myself. There was no way I am like that. It was one of those tricks where people put something in the mirror to make you look like that. I also told myself that mirrors often tell _lie_ about women. I couldn't make myself believe it, for the girl that stood in front of me was too real, too terrified to be fake. When the fog lifted and the rain creased, I just sat in fear of myself, finally able to see the truth. I had just realized I was one of the living dead surrounded by the ones I held dear.

I was only ten years old. It was the day I awoke to see myself covered with a dull gray colored hair. For serveal weeks on end, I fought to keep myself from going insane. I thought I was going to turn into one the living dead and kill my family like the mindless monster I am. After a few months however, I revived myself.

_Saturday night, April seventeenth_

I needed a walk. It was one of those days when you just needed to get of the house for fresh air. Nothing more. My parents were haveing on of those arguments again so I leave them be, taking only a stick, supple enough to whack someone, with me. I decided to walk towards the verge of town. In a matter of minutes I saw a small faint light in the distance. Someone was coming. I ran and hide to the bushes. There could be travellers but the way they walked, so full of awarness, gave me the feeling that they were on a hunt for something. Closer and closer they came.

"Neil, there's nothing over here." a woman's said. It was a sad and miserable voice.

"No, " a man's voice, perhaps Neil, "Just to make sure."

"He's right you know." another woman's voice. "You never could--" I never got to hear more. Something or someone had grabbed my ankle. A giant rough hand covered my mouth and I was pushed back into what felt like metal. I quickly struggled to find my weapen. When I did find it I whacked the thing. It didn't work.

"NYAAAA----" Pain racked my knuckles when I realized that superhuman _thing_ broke my knuckles. In the distance, loud chuckles and fighting sounds were heard. I didn't pay much attention. Frantically I struggled thesuperhuman. There was a loud crunch and then whatever was holding me had vanished. Soft arms had taken their place. I blinked hard. I was flying literally. I looked up to see a woman with a determined look in her eyes. She cursed softly under her breath. She was chinese.

She landed softly on the ground. "Miranda!" Another woman appeared with a spinning disk on her arm. Light was bursting as if out of nowhere. Had I thought about it back then I could realized I had met these people before at the town. I was in too much fear and pain to realized it. The Chinese woman carefully dropped me to the ground. "My goodness." She gasped at my wound. I thougth I was dead. My entire right arm was gone.

"I could sew it up but you would have to look for it." the other woman, Miranda said, nervously. A loud bang echoed somewhere.

"Hold on a second." With that the Chinese lady disappeared.

"Can you stand??" Miranda asked me. I stood up a bit wobbly. I nodded. She took my left hand. "Follow me."

We began our journey to the motel.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I AM NOT DEAD YET!**

**I fianlly got the will and strength to finish this lovely story. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?? GOOD**

**Next: we'll see. I'm making this crap up as I go so stay tuned**


	9. the rabbit and butterfly

**cHaPtEr 9 ..::Into the night::..**

**"Hey Allen!!" **His voice was sore and his body exhausted from the excerise he had given himself. Yet Lavi would not give up on finding his friend. "Where is she??" he asked himself for about the seventeenth time. He was tired of running around hopeless, tired of going in circles, tired of being stupid. "Why did I even let that crossdresser go in the first place?" He sighed and sat down on a bench.

He was on a street called _el calle Malo_, and as far as he knew, this was the street that given him so much troubles already. He closed his eyes and raised his head towards the evening sky and opened them. The view was magnificent. Ripples of culumus clouds rippled across the light green blue sky and towards the orangy red glorious sun in the west. His eye darted from the west to the east where everything had turned malevolently a dark shade of ocean blue and then descending to a deep violet and then on the tip of the horizon, pitch black had arrived. He sighed once more and relaxed. He could remember how peaceful and beautiful the world was when he was only a child. Such a child with innocent eyes. He smiled at his naive thoughts back then.

Back then, all he wanted was to travelt he world and become bookman, just like his grandfather. To record down unwritten history; to gain deep knowledge and skills only known and needed for survival. He had been too focused on his dream to even realize what Bookman expericence. It seems to him that all of the unwritten stories of the unknown was basically war and battles of the greatest; how the world is filled with racist men and prejudice slugs; how mankind have cruelly developed and slaughtered the enviroment in order to get what they wanted. Lost battles and screams and yells of agony and pain filled his memories and soon he was lifeless. All he ever cared about was to stay safe, keep his identity safe and never be attached to others. His rule changed as soon as his years spent as an exorcist. He had friends, a life and a more than the purpose of a bookman. His world was changing. But he couldn't abandon his work as an bookman; for it was that that brought him here, nor can he dispense his friends away. After a while of much pain- racking thoughts and decisions, he was ready to rip apart his head. He was sick of it to the death. He could not leave _them,_ in fact he would do anything to stay with them. But then he wouldn't dare delete the ways his grandfather had taught him. He soon found a solution to all of that.

Lavi opened his eye in gloom and despair. "I have lied so much." He gave a quick and silent prayer to the Almighty for forgivness. He then sat in deep thought for a while before he decided to go eat supper. The sky had quickly turned into a dark blue color and much left of light was disappearing. On _El Calle Malo_, there was no lamp post. The rabbit walked alone down on a busy street. The merchants were packing up their shops and closing their stores, while mothers called their children home. Prositutes were walking up and down the sidewalk, wearing flashy outfits and such. Lavi didn't care so much anymore. He was a quiet and resourcefull man when not around his pals. He walked, hands in his pockets.

"oh! Excuse me." a tall dark man bumped into him. Lavi only caught a glimpse of his face. Big glasses and pulled back hair. Lavi stopped of a few seconds. "What.."

The tall man looked at him with a curious look. "What is it?" he asked.

Lavi quickly looked him over. Black curly hair pulled back with gel, strange glasses, dark skin and- was that his knuckles cracking? It seemed like this man was furious with something and it be best if left alone, but Lavi was a very curious child.

"Have I seen you before?" asked Lavi, his eye watching for any sign of irratation, any sign of twitching or spazzing. His mind raced to remember this man's face.

The man scratched his head. "Mmmm...I don't think so."- a light twitch of his left arm. Slight but noticable.- "Oh yeah! You're that guy on that train! That white- haired kid's friend!" He lowered his voice into a deep depressing tone as if the name was burning his tongue. "Lavi wasn't it?"

Lavi forced a fake smile and laughed. "Oh! You! haha I remember now. Good to see you!" He quickly took a step away from the man. "What was your name again? I'm sorry."

"Ahh, that's quite alright. My name doesn't really catch on that fast."-He held out his hand- "Tyki Mick."

"Good to see you again." Lavi cautionly shook it. "So what brings you out here in Barcelona?"  
"A...business affair." Tyki answered. There was something in his voice that wasn't very favoring.

"Really? I thought you were only one of those travelling homeless. No offense." Lavi quickly added that last part. He looked at Tyki's apparell. Yes he was on a business trip by the look of at that suave tux, but where had he gotten that suit before?"If you don't mind me asking, what sort of business affair?"

Tyki uttered a low growl and sighed. "Sorry, I can't really say. By the way, I must be going." He turned and began to walk.

"That's fine, sorry." Lavi tried sounding apologetic. "Umm...Tyki? You don't happen to see a brown hair girl or a white haired boy have you?" Tyki stopped, his fist tightening as if he was restraining himself from something.  
A long tensed silence filled the air before he answered. "Yes, I believed so. A short, skinny brunette girl wearing a dark blue dress?"

Lavi nodded. "Where did she last go?"  
Tyki was smiling to himself but didn't turned to reveal it. "I don't recall where she had left. I'm looking for her too." It sounded too coy as if the man had done something terrible and had tried to hide it. Lavi was now worried to the tip of his toe. He bit his lip.

"Well, anyways, good luck on finding that boy. Allen, right?" Tyki started to walk away. He soon disappeared in the crowd.

"Oh crap." Lavi began to run, forgetting all of his hunger. He had to find Allen now. He ran the opposite way, pushing through dark shadows.

"Nyaa!" There a loud gasp and yell as he ran over somebody. Immediately, he stood up. "Ahh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm--err...." He blinked serveal times. The girl on the ground blinked hard also. Then there was a cry of surprise.  
"Lavi!"  
"Allen!" she giggled.

"Hey! wait up!" Daishya called in the distance. He was grinning madly. "Lavi! What's up, man? haha!"He high fived Lavi. Soon, Kanda, Marie, and Tierdoll appeared.

"I didn't know you guys were here. " said Lavi, smiling.  
"We suppose to be protecting Master Tierdoll. I think he can care for himself." Daishya said, still grinning. His master gave him a whack on the head.

"Well, as powerful as my innocence can be, I am still an old man that needs caring." he smiled his warm smile.

"Hey Elena, I didn't know you knew Lavi Jr. How did you guys meet?"

"..eerrr.." There was a long, awkward silence as Elena and Lavi tried to figure something out.

"Well, here's the thing..." Elena began before Lavi cutted in.  
"We're really old and best friends! And just happen to meet here. In Barcelona!" He and Elena smiled, hoping to satisfy Marie's question.

"Works for me." Marie said sort of in monotone.

"Where are you youngsters heading?" Tierdoll ask almost too fatherly.

"Home." Allen smiled.


End file.
